Sonic New Adventure
by Nightfall15
Summary: Dr. Eggman takes the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and creates a portal to a dimension called Equestria.


Sonic New Adventure

Chapter 1 New Dimension

" So this must be the place." Sonic said to Tails as they approached a huge steel door. " How are we supposed to get inside" asked Sonic. Tails examined the area. " Hey Sonic over there!" said Tails. They walked over to an ultra-advanced code lock. " Don't worry Sonic I'll hack into the system and open the door. Tails hooked his computer to the code lock and cracked it in no time. " And done. That wasn't too hard." Tails bragged. The door opened. " Alright let's go Tails! Said Sonic. They went in the room.

The room was dark for a moment and suddenly It became real bright. The large steel door slid closed behind them. " What's happening?" asked Sonic. " Ahahahahaha!" a voice shouted. " Eggman!" shouted Sonic. This time I will destroy you Sonic!" A huge hi-tech, heavily armored robot flew down. " Behold the X-Prototype 2! Since you destroyed my X-Prototype 1, I've built an even better one." " And I have an old friend, behold the new and improved Metal Sonic X!" Eggman got into the machine. " I'll destroy you and retrieve what's mine." He shouted. He shot a massive laser at Sonic, he dodged it and went to try to attack Eggman but his force field damaged Sonic. Metal Sonic out of know where just absolutely continually keeps attacking Sonic. The Chaos Emeralds formed around Sonic and he transformed into Super Sonic.

He knocked Metal Sonic X back against the wall. "Ehehehe" said Eggman. " Sonic lookout!" shouted Tails. " Huh?" said Sonic. " Gotcha!" shouted Eggman. Eggman shot bolts of electricity around Sonic and absorbed the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. " Just what I needed to complete my plan." Sonic dropped to the ground in massive pain. " Now I can open a portal to other dimensions!" shouted Eggman. He used the Chaos Emeralds to open a portal. " So long Sonic!" He went inside the portal with Metal Sonic X behind him. The place began to catch on fire. " Come on Sonic get up we have to get out of here!" said Tails. Sonic got up and they jumped into the portal before it closed.

They ended up in a middle of a meadow. " Where are we?" asked Sonic. " I don't know." Said Tails. " Let's check it out!" said Sonic. Sonic ran through the field and ended up at a village with a bunch of ponies. Sonic was confused. " What is this place?" he thought to himself. " Well hi there" said a little pony with a bow in her hair. " Hi, where am I?" he asked " Why you're in Ponyville." She said " You're not from around here." She said. " I'm Applebloom, what's your name?" " I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." " Well nice to meet you Sonic!" she said with a smile. " Nice to meet you too!" said Sonic. " Well I have to find my enemy Eggman before it's to late." Sonic sped off.

He stopped and took a look around. " Hey you!" a voice shouted behind him. He turned around and saw a pony land down right in front of him. " Who are you?" asked Sonic. " Name's Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus in Equestria and you are?" " I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, where I'm from nothing is as fast as me!" he said. " Well I guess that sounds like a challenge." She said " Alright you're on!" he said. " Wait whoa, whoa, whoa ! What is happening?" asked a white Pegasus. " We are going to race! Want to join Nightfall? Asked Rainbow Dash. " A race you say? Nah I'll let you do his one." "Alright." She said. They both lined up and they were off. They sped through the field Sonic at an amazing speed easily past Rainbow Dash. " Hah she is not that fast!" Sonic thought to himself. Then suddenly she started to pick up speed and an caused an explosion of rainbows made her even faster. Sonic was shocked. He boosted himself past the limit he caused himself to catch up with her like that. Just then Metal Sonic X comes and swoops Sonic off the ground. He repeatedly attacks Sonic with laser beams. Rainbow Dash tries to help and she gets hit by a laser beam. As soon as she was hit, Metal Sonic X grabbed her. Then a shadow appeared behind him. Metal Sonic X dropped her and looked what it was. The shadow shot a huge burst of energy knocking him back. He got back up and the shadow quickly hit Metal Sonic X making him fly in the air. Rainbow Dash got back up, she looked up. " Nightfall?" she said. Sonic got back up and done the same thing. Metal Sonic X shocked the shadow and it crashed to the ground. Rainbow Dash and Sonic ran up to the shadow. " Nightfall are you alright?" asked Rainbow Dash. " Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to finish him. Nightfall flew back up to Metal Sonic X and hit him. Nightfall multiplied himself and continually to beat down on Metal Sonic X. That fight lasted for several minutes and finally Metal Sonic X fled malfunctioned and badly damaged.

"What was that thing?" asked Rainbow Dash. Sonic got up and looked off into the distance and then back at Rainbow Dash. "That was my robotic copy Metal Sonic." He said catching his breath. "He was created by my nemesis Eggman." He explained. Rainbow Dash laughed. "Eggman?" she asked. "His name sounds like the nickname I call Twilight." She continued laughing.


End file.
